With Me Now
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Nothing's ever really as it seems. They have more in common than you'd think.
1. Chapter 1

The brunette's eyes shined as the sunlight poured down on the walkway in front of her. Her hand was clutching the book that her father had bought her for her last birthday, her curly hair bouncing as she walked with her bag hanging from her shoulder.

She only had a short amount of time for her lunch break, and she knew if she hadn't gotten to her usual park bench in time that someone else would easily steal it from her.

The bench was set directly across from a pond that, every day, had birds landing on the clear blue water, and ducks fishing for their next meal with their bills dipping in every two seconds. It had just the right amount of shade from the willow tree that sat to the left of the bench, and underneath where her feet would be placed when she sat was a nice, paved walkway.

The brunette felt herself smiling as the sun began to heat her hair, her skirt hugging the front of her thighs from the breeze as her eyes found her special spot. With no one there.

Just as her bottom touched the warm bench, her bag being set on the ground, a dark haired figure made its way to the bench. Their hip crashed into the brunette's as they sat down, and her eyes immediately darkened. "I'm sorry, but did you not see me here? I shouldn't be that invisible."

The woman turned her head, and the brunette's eyes widened once thy laid themselves on the person before her.

Her hair was softly curled and put up in a ponytail, her boots just below the ankles of her washed down skinny jeans, a slimming jacket covering a dark purple shirt that gave off the reflection of the sun.

"Miss, I'm so sorry. I didn't even notice you were here."

The brunette shook her head, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she felt her alabaster cheeks redden. "No, I'm sorry for being so rude about it."

The younger woman gave a smile before sticking out a hand. "My name's Beth."

"I'm Emily."

Beth's eyes trailed down the older woman's body as their hands stayed shaking, taking in her dark skirt and crisp white blouse flowing just underneath her blazer. The brunette's hair was down past her shoulders, curled and flowing as the breeze tried to blow it back. "Hi." She shook her head after letting go of the older woman's hand. "If you want me to leave, I ca-"

"No, no!" Emily shook her head before letting out a smile, her left hand still clutching the spine of her book. "I don't mind if you sit here."

"Thank you." The younger woman let out a breath. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Beth smiled to the older woman before giving a nod of her head, her eyes looking to the book in the brunette's lap. "What's that?"

Emily felt herself smile. "A book."

The younger woman let out a laugh before nodding her head. "Yes, that I knew."

Emily looked down to the book in her lap before smiling to herself. "It's called Cat's Cradle by Kurt Vonnegut." Her eyes found the younger woman's, her fingers trailing across the book's cover. "My father got it for my last birthday."

Beth's eyes widened as she looked to the book in the brunette's lap. "He got a book by Kurt Vonnegut for a twenty-five year old? Well I never…"

The older woman's eyes closed tight as she let out a laugh, her head shaking before she looked back up to the smiling brunette beside her. "Thank you very much for that, Beth." She smiled when the younger woman's fingers tapped along her jean clad knee. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a hairstylist."

Emily let her eyes widen. "Really? That sounds like a lot of fun."

Beth gave a laugh, smiling towards the older woman before leaning back into the bench. "I bet yours is a lot more fun. What do you do?"

"I work in the FBI."

Beth's mouth immediately dropped before leaning towards the other woman, smiling when she saw Emily's eyes widen. "No way!"

Emily let out a laugh before shaking her head, watching as Beth covered her open mouth. "Yeah way. I work for the BAU."

The brunette smiled before moving closer to the older woman, a glint in her eye as she held her hand out to her new friend. "I know I'm gonna sound like a total fangirl or whatever you call them, but do you carry a gun?"

Emily's eyes smiled towards the younger woman before leaning forward, putting her soft lips to the brunette's ear. "Yes."

Beth let out a squeal as she backed up, looking at the smile on Emily's face. "That sounds so amazing!"

"It's not that big of a deal." She smiled. "I have a badge and a gun, but I have to investigate murders and take down killers."

The younger woman's shoulders slacked before shaking her head. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Emily shrugged, leaning back into the bench. "It's not always the best. Especially when we don't get the guy in time."

Beth watched the older woman demeanor change slightly, and she quickly shook her head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your break from work." She stood before smiling apologetically towards the brunette, seeing her eyes widen slightly in surprise. "I'll just leave you alone."

Emily bit her lip as she watched the brunette try to back away. "You didn't do anything, really." She gave a small smile. "But if you do need to leave, that's ok."

Beth's eyes softened before shaking her head, her heels digging into the ground beneath her feet. "I do actually have an appointment across town." She gave a shrug. "I am sorry, though. I didn't mean t-"

"Beth, stop it." The older woman smiled as she picked her bag up from the ground. "It's really ok."

The brunette smiled wide before shaking her head, taking a card out from her back pocket and laying it in the older woman's hand. "Well if you change your mind and actually do blame me for ruining your lunch," she laughed along with Emily, "you can use that to call me. My cell and home phone numbers."

Emily looked down to the card between her fingertips before slowly laying it atop the book in her lap, her eyes shining up to the young woman. "I'll be sure to do that."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily let her fingers slowly flip the pages of her book as she sat by herself at a table just outside her favorite little café. To her, this place was more of a retreat and sanctuary than her par bench by the lake. Here, nobody could find her and no one she knew would interrupt her special-

"Emily?"

The brunette looked up from her book, her dark eyes immediately landing on the younger woman in front of her. She gave a smile before shaking her head. "Beth hi. What are you doing here?"

Beth smiled towards the brunette before walking up to the little table she sat at. "I just left from an appointment down the street." She looked around, her eyebrows furrowing when she realized where they were. "What are you doing in this part of town? It's like three miles away from Quantico."

Emily gave a shrug before gesturing towards the seat across from her, watching as the younger woman sat down with a smile. "Eating and reading." She shook her head when she heard her little rhyme out loud. "Uh, it's like a little oasis away from home and everything."

The younger woman nodded her head, her dark eyes gazing at the brunette's ivory skin. "So, I have a question for you."

Emily took a portion of her muffin between her fingers before popping it into her mouth, her head nodding to the beautiful woman in front of her. "Shoot."

"Why have you not used the numbers I gave you?"

The older woman let her eyes widen before she gave a shake of the head, a small smile on her face when she saw Beth's dark eyes looking her way. "Beth I'm sorry. I've been so busy and I just haven't had the time to…" Her eyes narrowed on the younger woman when she saw a smile appearing on her face. "You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

Beth grinned towards the brunette. "Couldn't help myself."

Emily gave a laugh before closing her book, keeping her book mark in place so her page number was remembered. "Well, I actually think I butt dialed you once. So that counts as calling."

"That doesn't count!"

Emily smiled, her eyes gazing towards the younger woman. "Why not?"

Beth shook her head. "Calling means you have a reason to call the person, you dial their number and then you have a conversation."

The older woman let out a sigh, her eyes giving a dramatic roll before she looked towards Beth. "Well I guess that sounds correct."

Beth looked towards the brunette with a glint in her eye. "You're quite the flirt, Agent Prentiss."

Emily immediately felt herself choke on a piece of her muffin, her hand reaching for her coffee so she could let the food quickly slide easily down her throat. "I wasn't flirting!" Her cheeks reddened when the younger woman arched an eyebrow. "I mean, I don't think I was…I didn't mean to!"

Beth smiled to Emily, her head shaking. "Em, it was just a joke."

Emily's face broke out into a smile before she took part of her breakfast and threw it to the brunette. "You're so mean to me!"

The brunette gave a smirk, picking the muffin piece up and flicking it back towards her friend. "I'm not mean." She winked. "But I joke because I love and care."

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip before her dark eyes downcast to the book in front of her, her heart beating rapidly in her chest at the dark haired woman's words. "…Right."

"Beth Clemmons!"

Both woman looked up and turned their heads toward the street, their eyes landing on a tall man in his early thirties with a smile on his face. "I knew I'd find you here!"

Emily watched as the gentleman bent down and kissed the younger woman on her cheek, and she immediately felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her cheeks began to flush as she hastily picked her bag up from the ground.

Her crush had a boyfriend.

She looked up to the couple in front of her and shook her head. "You know, I really should get going." She quickly stood from her seat, shouldering her bag and taking her book and coffee in hand. "It was really great to see you again, Beth. And you…?"

The younger man smiled. "Jeffery."

Emily let her eyes drift from him to the brunette by his side, and she shakily gave a smile. "Right."

Beth watched with wide eyes as the older woman practically ran away from the café and across the street, her feet taking her down the street steps and into the subway station.

"What was that about?"

She looked to her brother with a shrug, standing from her seat with a frown. "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Her breath came out in the shortest of pants as her running feet took her along the carpeted floors and towards the front desk of the building. She put on the best smile she could before laying her hands onto the cold desktop. "Excuse me?"

The older woman looked up from the computer and smiled. "Hello darling! How may I help you?"

The brunette gave a laugh before taking a card out of her pocket and setting it just before the woman in front of her. "I'm here to meet with Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Could you please give me clearance to go upstairs?"

"What's your name, dear?"

She smiled. "Beth Clemmons."

The older woman nodded before picking up her office phone and setting it against her ear, her chubby fingers poking at the numbers on the keypad of the phone. "Hello?...Hi sugarplum! Is your boss there?...Mr. Aaron, Derek. He is your boss, isn't he?...Oh alright. Thank you very much!" She turned back to the giggling brunette and nodded her head. "Mr. Aaron is in a meeting with Miss Emily at the moment."

Beth's eyes widened. "Miss Emily?"

"Yes of course! Oh she is just the most beautiful little snookum you've just ever seen. She has these darling doe eyes and very, very white skin. Oh! And her hair is just dark and to die for." She smiled to the young woman before her. "Kind of like Snow White."

Beth smiled to the woman behind the desk.

The famous 'Miss Emily' just happened to be the one and only, beautiful Agent Emily Prentiss.

Beth gave a nod to the smiling woman. "Well she just sounds beautiful. Do you know if I'm allowed to go up there and wait?"

"Oh of course you can, sweetheart!" She turned her head to look at the security guard by the elevators. "Norman! Take this young woman up to the sixth floor."

The younger woman smiled to the secretary before following the guard into the elevator. She watched as he swiped his card into a slot, and the buttons on the steel wall immediately lit up. She looked over the older man and tried for a smile. "So how long have you had this job, Norman?"

Norman looked down to the brunette, his hand swiping across his bald head before giving a tiny smile. "Fifteen years, miss. I've been loving every day of it."

Beth saw the sparkle in his eye before she gave another smile to the man, her head then turning when the large doors opened to reveal the sixth floor.

"Here we are, miss. The BAU."

She gave a nod before walking out of the steel confinement, her small hands pushing on the glass doors before her. She let her feet take her across the carpeted floor and towards a larger girl over by the break room. "Excuse me?"

The redhead spun around, her eyes shining as she looked to the woman in front of her. "How can I help you, buttercup?"

Beth's eyes widened as she shook her head, taking in the younger woman's bright green dress and feathers blended with her curly hair. "I'm sorry. Buttercup?"

A darker man came up from behind the redhead and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, she's like that with everybody." He smiled to the brunette before him. "Can we help you with anything?"

Beth tried for a smile as she shook her head again. "I'm here to meet with Agent Aaron Hotchner, and the woman downstairs said that I could wait up here for him while he was in a meeting with someone named Miss Emily."

The redhead's teeth sparkled as she sent a dazzling sparkle to the shorter woman. "Well, my name is Penelope and while Emmy and BossMan are in their little meeting, you can wait with me!"

"Penny, don't scare the woman."

Beth watched as the taller woman smiled to the man at her side. "I do not scare, my beauty. I like to enlighten the spirit."

"Let's just not have her running for the hills like the last one."

Penelope shrugged his arm from her shoulders before linking hers with the brunette woman's. "She ran because she didn't appreciate the love I bring to others, Derek."

Derek gave a laugh before leaving the two women to themselves.

The redhead turned to the shorter woman, patting her little apple cheeks. "Now if you'll follow me, we shall go to my office and marvel in my glory!"

Beth let out a small laugh before casting her dark eyes towards the glass doors she had just ventured through, and she immediately spotted that familiar dark haired woman walking in behind a taller, more stoic looking man. "Oh look, there they are now." She slipped her arm from the younger woman's and began waving towards the couple near the doors. "Hello?"

Emily turned towards the voice and watched as the younger woman smiled her way. She felt a smile cross over her face before she walked up to the brunette standing near her friend in the break room, taking Beth into the smallest of hugs. "Beth, hi. What are you doing here?"

The younger woman smiled as she felt the brunette's warm arms untangle themselves from her shoulders. "I have a meeting with someone." She stepped back and watched her friend brush her dark, straightened tendrils from her ivory skinned face. As her eyes gazed the woman up and down, she noticed equally dark eyes narrowing on her. "So yeah, uh-well you look really pretty." She felt her eyes widen when the taller woman had a satisfied smile blooming over her face. "Your hair! Your hair looks really pretty." She shook her head. "I don't mean that you, your entire self is not pretty. I jus-"

"Thank you." Emily grinned down to the younger woman, feeling Beth's eyes finally look up to hers. "I will take in any hair and/or body compliments you give me."

Hotch watched the women interact a few feet in front of him, his eyebrows furrowing when he recognized the smaller brunette's features. "Are you Beth Clemmons?"

Beth looked over her friend's shoulder and nodded to the older man. "Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yes that's me." He put on a surprising smile as he walked up to the woman, ignoring the wide eyes of both Emily and Penelope before shaking the brunette's hand. "It's very nice to meet you. Would you like to come up to my office?"

"Of course." Beth sent another smile to her friend, watching as the older woman's eyes once again found hers. "I'll see you later, Em. Ok?"

Emily's tongue came out to moisten her bottom lip, her eyes narrowing slightly as she watched Beth's darken on hers. "Yeah, sure." She watched as the brunette couple walked off and up the stairs of the catwalk, turning her head towards the redhead who began to painfully squeeze her arm. "What? What is it?"

"You two just totally had eye sex!"

Emily's eyes widened before turning to her friend who began to jump in her place. "WHAT? Are you kidding me! Where the hell did you ever get that idea?"

Penelope looked to her friend, her lips curving before laying her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Um, I kind of saw it EmmyBear."

"No, no, no. You didn't see anything."

The redhead almost let out a laugh at the flustered friend before her. "Sweetie, you know I'm never wrong about these things."

Emily shook her head, her clammy hands wiping against her black suit pants. "Well you're wrong about it this time."

"Aw sweetie, why do you say that?"

"She has a boyfriend, Penelope."

"…So?"

Emily's eyes hardened on her perky friend, her head shaking as vigorously as it could. "She has a boyfriend, and a very handsome one at that. And besides, I've known her for like a week, maybe a week and a half."

Penelope let out a sigh before pointing towards her boss' office window. "How did you meet her?"

"I was sitting at my special bench over at the park and she kind of bumped into me, not noticing that I was actually sitting there. Then we started talking and she gave me her number."

The redhead gave a grin. "See! She's up for the eye sex!"

Emily gave a grunt before stomping her foot on the carpeted ground. "Do you not hear me when I talk to you? She has a boyfriend!"

"Then why give you the card?"

"Because she wanted to make up for ruining my mood or something."

Penelope squealed before taking her friend by the shoulders and shaking her hard. "I doubt she ruined your mood that much!"

Emily rolled her eyes and watched as the younger woman skipped away and towards the glass doors. "I hate you."


	4. Chapter 4

Beth smiled towards the older man as she sat across from him at his desk, glancing out the window to see her brunette friend speaking with the overly excited technical analyst.

"So, Ms. Clemmons?"

Beth quickly shook her head. "It's either Beth or Bethany, but not Ms. Clemmons."

Hotch nodded towards the brunette before him, smiling as her hazel eyes looked his way. "I wanted to thank you so much for agreeing to do this for me."

"Oh it's no problem." The younger woman smiled to the agent, her fingers tugging on her jacket so it covered her front. "It's my job."

Hotch gave a smile. "My mother put all she could into this sweet sixteen for my niece, and she wanted one of the best to do all the girls hair." He gestured to her, his hands clasped. "You came highly recommended."

Beth felt her cheeks burn, and she shook her head once more. "I just do what I can. So when is the actual date of the party?"

"April nineteenth."

The brunette lifted her eyebrows. "On a Thursday?"

The older man let out a chuckle, hearing muffled voices reach his office from the bullpen below. "Yeah, don't ask why. My mother does what she thinks is right."

Beth smiled. "Alright, and does she have an idea of what she wants everyone to look like for the night?"

Hotch immediately let his eyes widen before he bent down to get his briefcase, picking out a couple crumpled papers and lying them before the younger woman. "She wanted to do something very mature but not anything, in her words, risqué."

Beth let out a chuckle when she picked the papers up in her hands. "So mermaid waves pulled back at the sides for the teenagers, elegant twist ups for all adult women and tight, teased curls for all girls from two years old to eleven years old."

"Sure."

The younger woman laughed before showing the papers to the dark haired agent. "Your mother wrote notes on all photos."

Hotch squinted his eyes as he looked at each and every photo. "Oh."

Beth felt her smiled fade from her features when her eyes looked away from the older man and glanced out towards the bullpen. Her face muscles tensed slightly when she saw Emily sitting in one of the office chairs, her beautiful smile looking up towards a slightly older looking man that leaned against the desk before her. "I'm sorry, but may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Beth."

She pointed her finger towards the window. "Who is that man with Em-" she quickly shook her head, "with Agent Prentiss?"

Hotch swiveled his chair so he could see out the window, and he immediately let out a smile. "That's Agent Thomas Anderson. He's been trying to get up the courage to ask out Prentiss for at least two years now. He's tried a couple times, but she's always shut him down."

Beth had the corners of her eyes stinging when she saw Emily take a piece of paper from the older man, maybe taking his number or even his address.

"Beth?"

The younger woman looked back over to the agent, smiling nervously as she sat up in her seat. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Beth quickly nodded her head. "I'm perfect, thank you." She let her eyes travel over the small dimples she saw imbedded into Hotch's cheeks, and her smile immediately popped out. "Would you like to discuss the party looks more during the weekend? I have an appointment I need to get to right now."

Hotch stood from his seat, nodding as he watched the brunette fold up the papers and shove them into her pants pocket. "So maybe we could discuss it over coffee?" He felt a small smile tug at his lips when her eyes looked back up to his. "I already have your number."

Beth grinned up to the BAU's head agent. "It's a date."

…

Emily groaned as she plopped herself down into her chair, her hands over her eyes that were closed tight when she felt her friend's fingers ghost over her hair. "She's just so beautiful, girly and insanely sarcastic and funny." She let out a sigh before looking up to the redhead beside her. "She's exactly my type."

Garcia felt herself smile down to the older woman in the chair. "I told you that you two were having eye sex."

"Garcia! Not the time!"

The redhead let out a pout. "But I was right."

Emily glared up to the analyst before throwing her hands into the air. "Fine! Yes, I like her and yes I was giving her looks. Are you happy now?"

"Well not when you're upset, sugar." She tangled her fingers throw her best friend's hair before looking up and over to the break room, her eyes widening in delight when she saw the one person who could brighten up Emily's spirits. "EmmyBear! Look who it is."

Emily found herself tearing her eyes open once again before she glanced across the room, her dark orbs landing on the handsome man over near the coffee machine. "Anderson?"

"Yes!"

The brunette had her tongue sweeping over her pink lips as she watched the older man bend down to pick up the straw he dropped, his pants effectively tightening around his backside. "Well that clearly is something that would perk up any girl." She sighed as her friend's fingers tightened their hold on her hair. "He's beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Garcia scoffed, her eyes wide. "Darling, he is scrumptious!"

Emily smiled when she thought of the four times he had asked her out, each after an insanely gruely and tiring case.

The man was beautiful but he surely did have bad timing.

Then her eyes widened, and she smiled up to the younger woman beside her. "Is it cruel if I ask him out?"

"Oh Emmy…" she groaned when the brunette stood up beside her. "You can't just ask him out because you're jealous of the man who's with little Bethy. That's not fair."

Emily shook her head. "But he's _so_ gorgeous! And he likes me." She quickly spun around, her hand waving to the agent who was now facing her way. "Thomas?"

Anderson smiled over to the brunette by her desk, and he hastily made his way over to her and her redheaded friend. "Hi Emily." He nodded in the other woman's direction. "Miss Garcia."

Garcia nodded her head before quickly running away from the desk, sitting herself down on the steps of the catwalk to watch the scene take place.

Emily's eyes rolled slightly at her friend's behavior before she looked back over to the taller man, smiling wide when his eyes sparkled. "How are you?"

"I've been great. How about you?"

"Perfect." She let out a nervous giggle, her fingers itching at her temple. "So I wanted to ask you if you were free for Saturday night."

Anderson's eyes widened, his fingers unconsciously tightening around the mug in his hand. "What?"

"I asked if you were free, Thomas."

The older man felt a shiver run down his spine as the brunette in front of him nibbled on her lower lip. "What made you change your mind?"

Emily gave a shrug. "I just wasn't up to it the other times you asked." She shook her head when she saw confusion flash through his eyes. "I know that sounds kind of mean and selfish, but you didn't ask at quite the right times."

"So now is the right time?"

Emily smiled to the taller man. "I hope it is."

Anderson's teeth sparkled as he set down his mug and grabbed a blank sheet of paper from the brunette's desk. He quickly scribbled his number down before handing it to the younger woman. "When you're free."

"It's a date."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily gave one last look in the mirror to make sure her hair and makeup were just right, pulling at the hem of her skirt before giving a nod to herself. Decent, she thought. She quickly ran her nimble fingers through her curls, smiling when she heard the doorbell ring. "Just a minute!"

She picked her purse up from the floor after throwing her blazer over her shoulders, running a finger under both of her eyes to make sure nothing was smudged. She swung open her loft door, smiling when she saw the handsome man standing before her. "Hi Thomas."

Anderson looked to the younger woman with an appreciative glance, taking a small bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. "Hi Emily. These are for you."

Emily's eyes lit up as she took the roses from the older man's hand. "These are lovely, Thomas. Thank you."

He watched as she quickly made her way back inside, leaning against the doorframe as he saw her fill a crystal vase halfway with water. "Your apartment looks amazing, Emily. Really expensive neighborhood."

Emily nodded, picking her purse back up from the counter and making her way over to the door. "Well its just one of the perks of being a trust fund kid." She smiled up to him after closing and locking her apartment door. "Ok, ready."

Thomas ran his fingers slowly down the brunette's arm, taking a hold of her hand and smiling down to her. "You look beautiful tonight, Emily."

The younger woman bit her lip trying to hide her smile, glancing to the ground before giving a small nod. She squeezed his hand before leading him down the hallway and towards the elevators. "Thank you, Thomas. I think you look pretty handsome."

"Well thank you."

The restaurant was only four blocks away so they decided to walk, their hands clasped together as they sauntered down the street with smiles on their faces.

Emily felt her smile widen just a little more as the older man let go of her hand, letting her wrap her hands around his bicep as they walked towards the city life. "So where are you taking me?"

Thomas looked down to the younger woman, smiling before laying his hand over hers. "Its a surprise."

"Oh that's not fair." She did her best to pout as she stopped them on a street corner, looking up into his eyes. "I'm not very good with surprises."

Thomas smiled down to the brunette, taking her hand back in his and holding it between them. "We're almost there. I think you can wait just another minute or so."

Emily stuck her tongue out at him, smiling when she heard a laugh come from the older man's lips.

They walked in silence for the next three minutes before ending up in front of a new restaurant named 'Grizz'.

Emily's eyes widened, her hand tightening around her date's as she looked up to the grand opening sign that sat just next to the entrance of the restaurant. "Thomas this is the new restaurant that opened last night! It takes at least a month in advance to get a reservation." She looked up to him with her eyebrows arched up into her hairline. "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

Thomas gave a laugh before leading her through the entrance doors, smiling over to the blond haired woman behind the podium. "A table for two."

The younger woman nodded her head. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Under the name Anderson."

The blond didn't even have to look down before taking two menus in her hand, nodding as fast as she could. "Follow me please."

Emily's eyes wandered as she followed the blond woman to the back of the restaurant, feeling Anderson's presence close behind her. She smiled up to him when he pulled her chair out for her and fixed the creases in her skirt as she waited for him to sit down across from her. "This is amazing, Thomas."

"Anything for you, Emily. I thought you deserved to be treated to something special."

Emily looked over to the older man, her eyes softening before giving a slow nod of the head. "That's really sweet. You didn't ha-"

Anderson shook his head. "I wanted to."

…

Dinner went by without an awkward moment, or tension between the two adults. Emily had felt herself blush at least twice from a compliment that Anderson had thrown her way, and they felt that connection a new couple started to feel after their first date.

Anderson looked up from his plate and watched as the brunette across from him wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Dessert?"

Emily's eyes shot up to her date, quickly giving a shake of the head. "No, I'm full. Do you want anything?"

"I'm not gonna have anything if you won't, Em."

The brunette smiled over to the older man, setting her napkin beside her now empty soup bowl. "You can have something for dessert if you want, Thomas."

Anderson nodded. "What if we share something?"

Emily gave a smile. "Su-"

"Emily?"

The brunette looked up and widened her eyes, seeing her boss standing there with the woman she'd been crushing on for a week. "Hotch. Beth... What are you doing here?"

Beth gave a small smile to the older woman, biting her lip as she looked down to the purple blouse that was opened just to the top of her cleavage. "We're here having dinner. What are you doing here?"

Emily gave an audible gulp before pointing over to her date, watching as her boss and Anderson shook hands. "I'm here with Thomas. He works in the same department as me and Hotch."

The younger brunette nodded as she looked down to her friend. "Well I hope you have a nice time."

Emily tried for a smile, feeling her stomach churn as Beth and both men looked her way. "Yeah, you too." She watched them be led to their table over in the center of the restaurant, and she quickly looked over towards her date. "Do you know what time it is?"

Anderson's eyebrows furrowed before looking down to his watch. "Nine twenty-eight."

Emily quickly nodded her head, abruptly pushing her chair back from the table. "Its late, we should go."

The older man watched as his date stood from her chair, taking her purse from the table and smoothing down her skirt. "But w-"

"Thomas." She felt her tongue go dry as she glanced over towards Beth, her heart beating faster when she saw the younger woman look up from her menu and over towards her. "I'll wait outside, ok?"

Anderson quickly stood from his seat, throwing money down onto the table before chasing the brunette woman out into the city lights.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily bit her lip as she and her date quietly walked side by side down the thirteenth floor of her apartment building, slowly making their way towards her apartment door. The older man didn't even try to push for answers from her, and he even held a gentle hand to the small of her back to offer as much comfort as he could.

The sight of her crush with her boss, them smiling and laughing; Emily just couldn't handle it. It was like they came to the same restaurant to torture her. Actually torture her.

And it worked.

Emily felt her heart speed up as they finally made it to her apartment door, and she turned around to look up to her date. "Thank you so much for tonight, Thomas." She let out a breath, almost a chuckle, as her hands fiddled before her. "I'd really to say I had a great time, but I doubt you'd believe that."

Anderson gave his best comforting smile to the younger woman. "I get it, Emily."

"No, its just," she gave a small roll of the eyes as she searched for an explanation, "I just...Its just tha-"

"Emily trust me, I get it." He shrugged his shoulders. "You're hung up on someone else."

Emily's eyes widened before quickly shaking her head. "No Thomas, that's not it."

The older man let out an understanding smile. "But it is. And that's ok." He watched as the brunette chewed on her bottom lip. "I've been in your shoes before, and I know its really hard to get over someone."

The brunette felt her eyes sting. "Thomas, I am so sorry. I really do like you."

Anderson gave a nod. "I know you do. I saw your smile when it was just the two of us in the beginning of the date. You were having a good time."

Emily felt a small smile grow over her feature. "I really did."

Anderson let out a sigh before leaning forward, cupping the back of the younger brunette's neck before capturing her lips in his.

Emily's eyes widened at the feel of the older man's lips on hers, before softly laying her hands on his shoulders. She let her eyelids flutter closed as she did her best to enjoy the moment, trying hard to kiss back with the same passion she knew he carried for her.

The older man quickly pulled back, looking deep into his date's dark eyes with his hand still cupping the back of her neck. "Anything?"

She did her best to shake her head, her body beginning to shiver underneath his touch. "I'm so sorry."

"Please stop saying that. You have nothing to be sorry about." He bit his lip, backing away from the younger woman. "What's her name?"

Emily felt her body immediately stiffen. "Her?"

"Well its either the brunette that was with Hotch tonight, or Hotch himself. And I'm not saying that Hotch isn't handsome, but I've never seen you stutter the way you did tonight in front of him."

Emily sucked her lips between her teeth before nodding her head, her body gently rocking back and forth on her feet. "Beth. Her name is Beth."

Anderson let out a smile. "Pretty name."

The younger brunette laughed. "Yeah." Her eyes softened as she thought back to her new friend. "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"I hope you get your girl, Emily. God knows you deserve it."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she looked to the older man. "How could you know what I deserve? I've done some pretty bad stuff, Thomas."

Anderson gave a shrug. "I just do." He slowly backed himself away from the brunette and gave a nod of his head. "Goodnight, Em. I'll see you at work."

Emily sighed as she pushed her door open, throwing her keys into the bowl that sat on a small end table by her coat closet before walking into her home. Not a moment after se sat down her phone began to ring, and she let out a groan before lazily digging the device from her purse. "Hello?"

"Oh sugarplum, he didn't kiss you goodnight."

The brunette's eyes popped open. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Sweets, if you didn't think that I would hack into your apartment's security cameras to check out the final moments of your date then you don't know me at all."

Emily groaned before laying herself down on her couch, throwing her arm over her eyes. "He didn't kiss me goodnight because I ran out of the restaurant."

"...And why was that?"

"Because our boss just happened to show up with you know who."

"No!"

Emily rolled her eyes at the gasp at the other end of the phone. "Yeah." She lifted her arm from her eyes as she heard a knock on her door. She gave a frown as she sat up. "Garcia I gotta call you back."

"Why? What's happening, babycakes?"

Emily quickly stood from the couch, making her way over to her door and peeking through the peephole. She felt her jaw drop at the sight of the visitor on the other side of the door. "She's here."

"Who? Who's there?"

The brunette swung her apartment door open, her eyes wide as she looked to the woman before her. "Beth."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily quickly hung up her phone and put it in her key dish just next to her door, her wide eyes still staring to the brunette who stood in her doorway. "Beth, what are you doing here?"

The younger woman just looked up to her friend. "Why did you run out of there?"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed, letting the other woman walk into her apartment before she shut and locked her door. She followed the younger woman into her living room, waiting until she turned back her way. "I'm sorry?"

"You ran out of the restaurant so fast, and your date had to chase after you. What happened?"

The older brunette gave a shrug, crossing her arms over her chest. "I felt sick, and my date was nice enough to take me home. What about you?"

Beth's eyes narrowed slightly. "What about me?"

"What about your date? Did you run out on him like I did mine?"

Beth's eyes hardened on the older woman who stood before her. "I did not run out on Aaron."

Emily gave a small laugh, her eyes casting downward as she mouthed the name, 'Aaron'.

"What is wrong with you tonight? How dare you make fun of me!"

The brunette looked up from the floor, her chin trembling slightly as her eyes went to the beautiful woman who had entered her home. "I'm not making fun of you, Beth. I'm sorry." She gave a small bite to her lip as her eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you really here?"

Beth gave a shake of the head. "What do you mean?"

"You were on a date with a great guy, Beth."

The younger woman looked to her friend, her shoulders meekly nodding. "He wasn't really a date." Before the other woman could open her mouth, she shortly jumped in her heels. "And besides! You're my friend, Em. I wanted to see if you were ok."

Emily's dark eyes blinked, her feet stepping just an inch closer to the other brunette. Her voice almost cracked as she spoke, curiosity running through her veins. "He wasn't a date?"

Beth shook her head. "Business dinner."

The brunette bit her lip. "Oh."

Beth looked to her friend with a curious eye, taking a step forward so she wasn't a foot away from the older woman. "Why do you care so much if I'm on a date?"

"Well, it was with my boss."

The brunette's eyes hardened. "That's not it, Emily, and you know it."

Emily felt her chest tighten before she let out a breath, her arms dropping from their fold. "Ok." She held out her hand, her eyes staring gently into the younger woman's. "Come on."

Beth gave a small nod, her fingers curling softly around the older woman's. She let her friend lead her to the couch, and both women almost immediately dropped one another's hands as they sat; dropping that gowing warmth between them.

Emily bit her lip, smiling tightly as she looked to her friend. "Ok. I need you to promise not to get angry or upset, and please try not to hit me."

Beth felt herself from, watching the other woman lean her ebows on her knees. "Emily, what is it?"

The older felt her eyes sting, her hands clasped tightly together as she took a deep breath. "I just really don't want you to hate me."

The younger brunette shook her head, scooting closer to her friend and taking her hands in hers. "Emily, I would never hate you. Please just tell me what it is; you're scaring me."

Emily's jaw tightened before looking deep into the other woman's eyes, shaking all her nerves away as she leaned closer to her friend. "Please don't hate me," she whispered, breath hot against the younger woman's face before she pressed their lips together.


End file.
